


Deep Tissue

by Kyluxtrashpit (ApostateRevolutionary)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Begging, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Humiliation, Intergluteal Sex, Kylux Hard Kinks, Light Sadism, M/M, Massage, Phasma Ships It, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, because I can't take the other term for it seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostateRevolutionary/pseuds/Kyluxtrashpit
Summary: Kylo scoffs at the suggestion he should get a massage and balks even further when he finds out who will be administering it. As it turns out, Hux has unnaturally strong hands.





	Deep Tissue

**Author's Note:**

> I found this half-finished in my writing folder from like a year ago and had forgotten all about it. It made me laugh, so I decided to finish it
> 
> A fill for this [prompt](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/154058602621/) on [kyluxhardkinks](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/):
> 
> "Kylo gets strong armed into getting a massage. Hates the idea of it, balks further when he finds out that Hux will be in charge of it. This limp-wristed paper pusher? Turns out Hux is an expert at deep tissue massage. Soon Kylo's in pain and hard."

“You’re incredibly tense, you know,” Phasma said when they took a break, wiping sweat from her brow.

Kylo ignored the comment, rolling his shoulders in preparation for the next round. Phasma was the only Force-blind person he trained with, who could keep up with him in normal combat if he didn’t use his powers. In the absence of his knights, she was the only sparring partner available to him aside from the uselessly repetitive holograms. Training together, however, did not mean they had to engage in frivolous pleasantries.

“It’s affecting your form,” she continued, clearly undeterred. “You’d have more flexibility if you worked the knots out of your muscles.”

Kylo grunted. “Considering I’ve won more rounds today than you have, I’d say it’s not a concern.”

Phasma scoffed. “Really, you should consider getting a massage. It’d do wonders for you. Think of it like routine maintenance for your body. I can even suggest someone to give you one.”

Kylo swung his training blade in an arc, listening to the dulled metal swish through the air. “My body is _fine_. If you’re going to waste my time, I might as well go back to those useless training programs.”

Phasma chuckled – she hated the simulations too, but they were useful for training the sheer volume of troopers they had – and raised her own blade. “Suit yourself, sir.”

* * *

“Ren, Captain Phasma has informed me you’re to receive a massage,” Hux said in lieu of a greeting.

Kylo swiveled to face the approaching General, suddenly more thankful for both the empty corridor and his mask than he’d been a moment ago. He’d forgotten all about the conversation he’d had over a week ago with Phasma until now.

“She informed you incorrectly, then. She merely mentioned the idea to me. I refused,” Kylo answered flatly.

“Is that so.” It didn’t come out as a question and Hux paused to pull up something on his datapad, turning it to show Kylo what he’d found. “Then please explain this appointment.”

Kylo looked and indeed, there was a block set aside for him starting 5 minutes ago. Damn Phasma. “She must have made it without telling me. Just cancel it.”

“No, Ren, I will not,” Hux said firmly. “I did not spend the last two days working to ensure I had the time for this only to have you cancel. My time is valuable and you will not waste it.”

“Wait – you?! You’re going to be doing it?” Kylo blurted. Hux with those weak, delicate hands that did nothing but type reports all day was supposed to give him a massage? The very idea was ludicrous without even mentioning how much they couldn’t stand each other.

“Yes, now come along. You’ve already wasted enough of my time and I will not abide you wasting more of it.” Hux turned to walk down the hall, stopping and looking back with a raised eyebrow to ensure Kylo followed.

Kylo thought about arguing further, had his mouth open to do so, but acquiesced. It was only an hour; he could endure it. He doubted Hux’s skinny little fingers were capable of much, so perhaps he could spend the time meditating. Then, at least, it wouldn’t be a complete waste.

Walking into Hux’s quarters, Kylo stopped short when he saw an actual massage table, padded and luxurious looking, set up in the middle of the room. Where had he managed to get that? Did Hux make a habit of giving massages? Why did Kylo feel like he should’ve been aware if Hux did?

Hux stepped right passed him, either not noticing or not caring that Kylo had frozen just inside the doorway. “Come on, Ren. I don’t have all day.”

Kylo approached warily and caught the towel Hux threw at him purely out of reflex. “Get undressed; that means the helmet, too. You can use my refresher.”

Kylo moved towards the refresher in question, pushing back his self-consciousness and willing the blush he could feel on his cheeks to go down. Hux had at least seen him without the helmet before, having been privy to his meetings with Snoke, but that was just his face. People didn’t _see_ him, and he preferred it that way. He didn’t relish the thought of showing Hux more than he’d already seen, but, as Kylo had decided before, he would endure. Even if it now meant ignoring the cold weight of dread in his stomach while he did so.

He emerged moments later clutching the towel tight around his waist – and if he was still wearing his underwear underneath, well, Hux didn’t need to know that – to see Hux had stripped down to some sort of workout wear. The scene was absolutely jarring; Hux, out of his uniform for literally the first time in front of Kylo in all the years they’d worked together, coupled with the kriffing _massage table_ in the middle of all the harsh angles and austere furnishings of Hux’s quarters. And Kylo was here, wearing virtually nothing but a towel.

Hux was staring at him, one eyebrow raised. “Well? Come on, Ren, surely you know how these things work.”

Kylo barely resisted the urge to snipe, uncomfortable under the intense stare, and climbed onto the table without protest, putting his face into the padded hole of the table so he was staring at the floor. The sooner it started, the sooner it would be over, and the sooner he could forget about this bizarre little experience. Though, if Hux was as terrible at this as he thought, perhaps he could at least gain some ammunition with which to mock him.

The pop of a cap was akin to a blastershot in the silence of the room and then there was the sound of oiled hands rubbing together. The nutty smell of the oil invaded the room, almost soothing, but Kylo immediately stiffened when warm, slick palms started gently rubbing the oil over his back. He couldn’t help it – when was the last time someone had touched him like this? Kylo couldn’t remember it ever happening before.

“You’re going to need to relax, Ren,” Hux said, sounding far too put upon to pass for a real masseuse. “I haven’t even started yet.”

Kylo glared down at the floor, then focused on his breathing and certainly not the soft sweeps of Hux’s hands over his back. He wasn’t prepared to say he liked it, but it wasn’t unpleasant. Despite himself, Kylo did start to relax, the warmth and soft touches seeping through his skin all the way down to his bones. Okay, Phasma might have been onto something here. He’d never admit it to her or Hux, but he could at least admit it to himself.

Hux’s hands stilled at his shoulders and the brief moment of nothing was the only warning before Hux’s fingers kneaded in _hard_ , punching the air out of Kylo’s lungs with a choked off noise. It _hurt_. The combination of pain and the shock that Hux, of all people, was currently inflicting it on him left him speechless.

“Ren, I told you to relax,” Hux said, his voice completely unaffected by the rough, unceasing movements of his hands. “This won’t work if you don’t.”

Kylo wanted to tell him to fuck off, but a small, hopefully inaudible groan left his lips instead. He grit his teeth and forced his muscles to soften under the assault despite every instinct in his body telling him to use the Force to throw his attacker across the room. Hux was making his way down to Kylo’s lower back now, the bones in his hands surely grinding under the strain of how hard he was pressing. How was it possible for Hux, someone whose only activities involved pushing buttons and sneering, to be able to hurt _him_ , the Master of the Knights of Ren? It shouldn’t have been and yet Kylo’s plan of ‘enduring’ had suddenly become far more literal.

The punishing movements of Hux’s hands began traveling upwards again, pausing to pummel the muscle around Kylo’s left shoulder blade before moving over to the right. Kylo bit down the noises of distress building in his throat, but only barely. He’d faced worse, so much worse, than this before, but that had all at least been for one purpose or another. And, perhaps more importantly, the pain he experienced aside from punishments and training was usually due to a worthy enemy – an uppity General with deceptively strong hands did not qualify as such. The shock and humiliation of it stung enough to make his cheeks warm and Kylo was grateful that at least his face was hidden.

Hux trailed his hands further upwards – a wonderful moment of respite – and then did something horrible to Kylo’s shoulders right at the point where they met his neck. Kylo hissed through his teeth. He wanted to snarl at Hux to stop, to get up and leave and make this end, but to do so would be admitting it hurt, would be admitting weakness. No matter how unpleasant or humiliating this situation was, that would be far worse.

“You really are tense,” Hux said conversationally, as if he wasn’t brutalizing the tender flesh laid out before him. “It’s no wonder you destroy everything in sight.”

Kylo said nothing as the harsh kneading moved back down, achingly slow. It felt like he was being _tenderized_ , his muscles broken down and moulded into something softer, more pliant, like Hux was turning his back into ground meat. Hux’s hands slid dangerously low on his hips, rubbing the joints as much as he could around the towel protecting Kylo’s modesty, and Kylo resisted the urge to squirm away.

Hux moved up again, stopping to worry at a particularly troublesome spot with what must have been his knuckle in a way that was pure agony. An annoyed huff and then Hux removed his hands only to grind an elbow into whatever was giving him so much trouble. Kylo gasped as he jerked involuntarily and, as if his body was playing some sort of sick joke on him, felt his cock hardening.

If his face had been warm before, it was burning now.

“ _There_ ,” Hux said as he pulled his elbow away, at least having the decency to sound mildly out of breath. “It appears you need more of a beating than most. You should consider yourself lucky I don’t mind being a little rough.”

Kylo most certainly did not consider himself lucky, especially when he felt the rush of heat between his legs at Hux’s words. He wasn’t sure if it was the pain or the humiliation that was causing it, but getting aroused was the last thing Kylo needed right now. At least he was lying on his stomach, where Hux couldn’t see the effects of his harsh touches.

If Kylo had been hoping Hux starting up again would distract him from his predicament, he’d have been disappointed. After only a few minutes of a break, Hux’s hands were back, now busy turning his lower back into a mess of aching mush. Kylo was breathing heavy both from the continued assault and from the way his cock was now fully hard, twitching with every sharp burst of pain when Hux dug particularly deep into his flesh.

Finally, blessedly, when his entire back was just a mass of limp soreness, Hux pulled back, letting out an accomplished huff. Kylo had never been so relieved for something to finally be over in his life. He was contemplating how exactly he was going to get up without Hux seeing his erection when he felt Hux’s hands grabbing the edge of the towel and tugging.

Kylo pushed himself up enough to stare at Hux as fast as he could with so many muscles protesting the movement. “What are you doing?”

“Your back is done, but I’m sure your lower half needs just as much attention,” Hux said, as if it were obvious. “This is a full-body experience, Ren.”

As much as the thought of more pain made Kylo swallow, that wasn’t the largest reason he wanted this to end. He was strong enough to take it, but the longer he spent here, the more chance there was of something embarrassing happening. He nearly shuddered just to think of Hux finding out how hard he was – or worse.

“It’s fine, really, I already feel much better,” Kylo said, aiming for casual.

Hux looked confused for a moment, but then his mouth shifted into a cruel smirk. “Oh, I see how it is. Don’t tell me this is too much for the mighty Kylo Ren to handle.”

Kylo’s lip curled into a silent snarl; he knew he’d been baited, but his pride left him unable to leave now. “It’s not.”

He settled back down, catching Hux shaking his head in amusement as he did so. “As you wish, Ren.”

Hux unwrapped the towel and pulled it out from under him, chuckling at the fact that Kylo had left his briefs on. Kylo paid no notice, though, too busy biting his tongue when the movement gave his cock the friction it was begging for. Kriff, this was such a bad idea, yet here he was, doing it anyway.

He nearly kicked Hux in the face when Hux grabbed one of his feet without warning, fingers tracing too softly over his toes. The kneading began again but it wasn’t as bad here, Kylo found, though he suspected that was just because Hux didn’t have the leverage or area to really push into the motions. It still wasn’t comfortable and Kylo didn’t really like having his feet touched, but at least it was a break from the actual pain.

The relief ended as soon as Hux finished the other foot and then started attacking Kylo’s calf as if it were the New Republic itself. The pain lanced up his leg only to settle in his groin and Kylo had to bite his lip hard to keep from moaning. It was just his calves, nowhere even close to intimate, yet Kylo’s cock didn’t seem to care. The only positive was that at least he was running out of body parts for Hux to take his frustrations out on.

The downside, though, as Kylo soon discovered, was that the next stop was his thighs. Hux’s palms ghosted down the backs, thumbs running just down the insides, and Kylo nearly lost it right there, every hair on his body standing up in response. Hux paid no attention, already switching to digging into the meat of Kylo’s left thigh hard enough to make his cock throb.

Hux climbed higher, a hand reaching just below the crease where thigh became ass and Kylo jerked forward in surprise. The motion caused his cock to drag against the padded table, forcing a moan out of Kylo that couldn’t be mistaken for anything but pleasure. Kylo froze, face burning in shame, as did Hux, hands still on Kylo’s thigh.

“Ren…” Hux said slowly, after a long moment of uncomfortable silence. “Are you hard right now?”

Kylo shifted uncomfortably and snapped, “So what if I am?”

“For someone who was so concerned with modesty,” Kylo could hear Hux’s smirk as he snapped the waistband of Kylo’s briefs, “you’re quite the needy thing, aren’t you?”

Kylo pushed himself up to look at Hux again. “Well? Wasn’t it you who said my lower half needs attention?”

Hux just laughed and smacked his ass lightly, making Kylo jerk forward again and have to smother another embarrassing noise. “I’ll give you what you want, you beast, but I’m finishing what we came here for first.”

Kylo didn’t have long to be shocked by Hux’s offer because then those Force damned hands were back to pulverizing every bit of muscle they could, seeking out every pocket of tension hidden in his thigh. The effect was only made worse now that Kylo knew there was relief coming soon. Stars, had Hux actually been serious? It didn’t seem possible, yet Kylo hadn’t sensed any deception from him.

The hands moved to Kylo’s right thigh and dug in, seemingly harder than before, cutting off any further thoughts Kylo may have had on the matter. He gritted his teeth, trying to focus on his breathing and ignoring both Hux’s hands and the insistent twitching of his traitorous cock. Knowing the end was coming soon just made it all the harder to wait for it.

Hux dug in particularly hard, forcing a cut-off cry from Kylo’s throat, but then he pulled back, giving Kylo’s thigh a pat. Kylo pulled his head up, turning and resting his cheek on the pillow as he stared at Hux, noting with some relief that Hux was hard too.

“You don’t need to look so impatient, Ren, I am done,” Hux said, though he was picking up the massage oil again. “Well, it would actually be time for your glutes now, but fortunately for you, I can multitask.”

Kylo didn’t bother asking what Hux meant by ‘multitask’, instead lifting his hips when Hux grabbed the waistband of his underwear , pulling them down and then off, leaving Kylo now entirely bare. He could hear Hux open the bottle of massage oil again, pouring some directly onto Kylo’s ass. The cool liquid made him ass tense, but soon Hux was rubbing the oil in, broad, gentle sweeps of warm hands, like he had when they’d first started.

This was actually relaxing, though it did nothing to quell the demands of Kylo’s cock and it wasn’t long before he spread his legs as far as the table would allow, twitching his hips up in offering. Unfortunately, Hux was not swayed, just giving Kylo’s ass another light slap before gripping his cheeks hard and beginning to knead at the muscle. Kylo choked on a moan, unsure whether to push into or pull away from the sensation. It hurt, but it was different than before now that it was so close to where he wanted to be touched.

Hux took his time with it and Kylo could no longer tell whether it was still meant to be a massage or just an extended tease. After far too long, Hux climbed onto the table, making Kylo perk up with hope, only to continue the same treatment. Hux’s hands kept slipping from how much oil there was, but he was apparently determined to keep massaging.

“Hurry up and fuck me already,” Kylo nearly growled, his hips moving in little ruts against the padding of the table.

Hux just hummed behind him, working each cheek fully over once more before pulling away. Kylo heard clothes rustling and couldn’t help wiggling his ass a bit in invitation. He’d been so hard for so long, he was bordering on desperate.

Even more oil was added, the excess starting to drip down onto the table, but Kylo ignored that in favour of Hux pulling his cheeks apart, letting the oil run into his crack. Two fingers quickly followed, liberally applying the oil all the way from his balls to his tailbone. Kylo tried to push back when Hux traced over his hole, but the fingers had moved on before he could get anywhere with it.

Hux grabbed Kylo’s ass again, one hand on each cheek, and then Kylo could feel the hot length of Hux’s hard cock in between. There was a moment of panic – he hadn’t been prepped yet, surely Hux wouldn’t – but then Hux thrust up instead of in, sliding his cock between Kylo’s cheeks as he pressed them together with his hands. He heard Hux’s breath stutter as he thrust a second time and Kylo turned his head to look at Hux again.

“You’re not going to fuck me?” Kylo asked, trying to hide just how badly he needed it.

“I will,” Hux said, though he didn’t pause in his steady movements. “But only if you beg me for it.”

Kylo scowled even as his cheeks burned and his cock ached at the thought. He hated how much he wanted it, wanted to degrade himself, and the same pride that had gotten him into this situation was the only thing that held him back. It was also frustrating that Hux seemed to know the exact buttons to press to work him up.

Hux increased his pace, oblivious to Kylo’s internal conflict. Kylo pushed his hips back, trying to entice Hux to give in and fuck him, but Hux just squeezed his ass harder, still rutting between his cheeks. Hux’s breathing was getting heavier, short, cut-off moans slipping out, and Kylo knew he needed to think fast.

“Come on, Hux, fuck me already,” he grit out, his cock dragging lightly against the padding of the table with every movement of his hips, begging for attention.

“I told you to beg me, slut,” Hux said, making Kylo moan as he pulled one hand away to slap his ass before grabbing it again. “And I’d suggest you hurry if you don’t want me to come like this instead.”

Kylo huffed in frustration, the light stimulation against his cock not nearly enough to get him off. He should’ve known Hux would be as infuriating during sex as he was in every other situation, even if it was strangely arousing. Kriff, he had no idea why what had essentially been an extended session of humiliation made him so hot inside.

“Okay, fine,” Kylo finally whined, unable to hold back any longer. “Please, Hux, please. I need you to fuck me.”

“Fuck,” Hux groaned. “Too late, Ren.”

To Kylo’s continued frustration, Hux thrust hard twice more and then let out a long moan as warm spurts hit Kylo’s lower back. Despite himself, Kylo couldn’t help but moan at the feeling, his cock throbbing, especially as Hux squeezed his ass harder as he thrust through his orgasm. Kylo was nearly vibrating with want when Hux finally pulled back, presumably tucking his cock away.

Then, without warning, Hux slid a well-oiled finger into Kylo’s hole, causing Kylo to clench at the suddenness. Hux’s other hand slid under him, grabbing Kylo’s cock and immediately starting a fast pace. Kylo all but yelped, not prepared for the sudden rush of pleasure after so long of not even close to enough.

Kylo came embarrassingly fast, the quick jerks of his cock and the finger in his ass sending him over the edge with a loud moan. Hux at least had the decency to work him through it, only stopping when Kylo was a boneless mess on the table. Despite the soreness of his over-tenderized muscles, Kylo felt sated in a way he couldn’t remember ever experiencing before. He could stay like this forever, he thought.

“Do you make a habit of this?” Kylo couldn’t help but ask as Hux started cleaning up the area from both of their activities. “The massages, I mean.”

“I suppose you could call it a hobby of mine,” Hux said, prodding at Kylo to get up so he could wipe down the table. “There’s not a lot of demand for deep tissue massage during wartime, but it has its uses.”

Kylo hummed in acknowledgement, finally forcing himself up after Hux’s poking had gotten annoying enough. He grimaced at the amount of oil still on his ass and hips and wondered if Hux would let him use the shower before he left. It wasn’t half as intimate as what they’d just done, at least.

Speaking of which… “I still can’t believe you wouldn’t fuck me.”

Hux chuckled. “I absolutely would have, but you knew the price and you took too long to give me what I wanted.”

Kylo rolled his eyes, plucking his underwear up from the ground with more difficulty than was really reasonable; his muscles felt strange and wobbly. He didn’t dare put them back on, knowing they’d only be ruined by the oil if he did. At least Hux had saved them, though he doubted that was the intent.

“Besides,” Hux continued, “it gives us something to look forward to for next time.”

Kylo looked up at that. “Next time?”

“If you’re amenable, of course. I don’t know about you, but I feel significantly less like murdering you than I did an hour ago,” Hux said, looking amused.

Kylo couldn’t help but smirk back. “I am amenable. Though how about we skip the massage and get straight to the other part?”

Hux actually laughed at that. “Fine, if you insist. But I’d be more than happy to do that again too, you know. It’s quite fun to watch you squirm in pain.”

Kylo threw his underwear at Hux in retaliation, grinning to himself at the indignant squawk as he made his way to the refresher. He was going to use that damn shower.

* * *

“You’ve really loosened up,” Phasma said as they took a break, both to gloat and because it was true. “That massage worked wonders on your form.”

Ren made a face, but then looked like he’d thought of something. “Tell me something, Captain. I know what I got out of it, but how did you convince Hux to agree? And what did you get out of this?”

Phasma hid her amused smile by pausing to drink some water. “Well, does it really surprise you that Hux jumped at the chance to cause you pain? And potentially reduce lightsaber damages on the ship?”

Ren rolled his shoulders, seeming to consider that. “I suppose not. But what about you?”

Phasma thought of the credits currently sitting in her quarters as a result of her winning the bet against some of the other crew members, but decided Ren didn’t need to know about that. She got the feeling he wouldn’t appreciate her betting that he and Hux would eventually end up fucking their anger out. Hux had paid her a visit shortly after she’d collected her winnings, scowling as he’d apparently found out about the bet. She knew that Ren figuring it out too would definitely bring nothing but inconvenience.

“I just like to make sure my superiors are in top form, sir,” she said, readying her training staff and starting another bout to distract him. She was unsurprised to find it worked like a charm.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://kyluxtrashpit.tumblr.com/) too


End file.
